One Night, One Mistake
by karymcgarret
Summary: It happened one night but that was all it took to change his life…Danny/OC


**One Night, One Mistake**

**A/N: This was just an idea that popped in my head last night and decided what the hell, I'll write it as a one shot, especially for my Danny lovers. For now, this story will be just a one-shot and later on when I am done with my other stories I might come back and make it into something more. Enjoy!**

**Summary: It happened on night but that was all it took to change his life…**

Danny was heartbroken. When he finally thought his life and family were going to be brought together something always had to happen to prevent that. Finding out he was going to be a father for the second time had filled him with so much joy. Danny loved his daughter so much and the thought of another human calling him '_dad_' made his life so much better.

Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end, or so the saying goes. There was no child, well actually there was, but not **_his_** child. Rachel had just dropped the bomb on him. She was indeed pregnant but after a check-up with the doctor it seemed she was further along in her pregnancy than she thought, therefore making Stan, her husband, the real father.

Now Danny was tucked in a booth hidden in the shadows of the karaoke bar he had walked in over two hours ago getting drunk knowing he was going to regret it the following day. If Steve saw him he would probably have a field day but at the moment Danny didn't have a care in the world. Danny hated Rachel, Stan, but above all he hated himself for falling into the same trap once again. He lifted his drink to his lips but before he could sip from it a very familiar face dropped in front of him.

"Seriously Danny, you called me in the middle of the night to meet you at this junk place," Leah Reed said as she dropped into the booth Danny was sitting, or better yet, hiding in. Leah had to practically search the whole place and subject herself to some unruly cat calls until she finally located Danny in a booth all the way at the back of the bar hiding in the shadows.

Leah was Danny's best friend since they learned to walk. She had moved to Hawaii years before Danny to try to get away from her family. She had also been the first to offer Danny her couch when he found out Rachel was taking Grace to Hawaii. Now Leah had to once again come to Danny's rescue but this time she had no idea why he was in such inebriated state.

"I called _you_?" he slurred leaning into the table.

Leah rolled her eyes and snatched Danny's cell phone from the table top. She scrolled to his last called and sure enough, she had been the last one he called. Leah turned the phone so Danny could see. "It does say '_Leah_'. Unless you had an out of body experience, you definitely called me buddy."

"Oh, sorry," he said sighing as he leaned back in his seat.

"Come on Danny, what's going on? Why are you getting yourself wasted? This is so unlike you," Leah said reaching out a hand and placing it on top of his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Rachel…" he began staring off into space.

"What did Rachel do this time? Please don't tell me she's threatening to take away your parenting rights," Leah stated annoyed and angry at Rachel because once again Danny's problems boiled down to one person, Rachel.

"Rachel and I, we've been sort of seeing each other again," Danny stated as clear as he could due to his drunken state.

Leah snatched her hand away from Danny. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked incredulously.

Danny chuckled and pointed a finger at Leah. "You know, I've never understood your hate towards her."

Leah shrugged a shoulder. "I don't hate her. I just don't like what she has done to you."

"Bullshit!" he laughed out loud. "You've never liked her since I introduced her to you."

Leah looked at Danny with narrowed eyes. "That's not true," she lied. It was true; Leah didn't like Rachel for many reasons. One of them being everything she had put Danny through but the one she had been hiding from everyone for years was because she loved Danny. Leah had hidden her feelings for Danny for so many years. The day she had finally decided to come clean and confess to Danny how she felt she'd been introduced to Danny's girlfriend, no scratch that, Danny's fiancée. Leah had been hurt on so many levels. Not only was the man she loved marrying someone else but she had not even been aware he had been seeing someone else. Leah shook her head and focused on what had brought her to this bar. "Either way, that's not the point Danny, focus, and tell me what happened."

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We were seeing each other. She was going to leave Stan and we were going to move back to Jersey after she told me she was pregnant."

Leah gasped and sat up straight her eyes instantly glazing over. "She, she's pregnant?" she squeaked out in disbelief feeling like her heart was once again breaking in two. "Why didn't you tell me you planned on leaving? Were you even going to tell me or just give me a call when you had already settled back in Jersey?"

"You can stop worrying about that. None of that's happening now. The baby is not mine," he said his voice lowering towards the end.

Leah inwardly sighed with relief but she still felt bad for Danny. She knew how much Danny loved children and the thought of being a father once again must have delighted him. "Maybe it's for the best Dan," she said softly squeezing his hand. "Rachel never liked your career. That was exactly why she left you in the first place. What if she would have done it again? Maybe it was better this way."

"I love her," he whispered looking into Leah's eyes. "I seriously thought we had something good this time."

Leah bit back an angry reply and instead grabbed her purse. "Come on Jersey, let's get you out of here," she said standing up and trying to pull Danny up. "You need to sleep it off. Trust me you'll regret this in the morning."

"But I'm not done," he said taking one last swig of his beer.

"Oh I think you are," she said taking the bottle away and placing it on the table. "Come on help me out here."

Leah didn't know how she pulled it off but she managed to get Danny into the passenger side of the Camaro and then she settled into the driver's side. She had arrived in a cab so she didn't have to worry about leaving her car behind.

Danny began laughing once Leah drove away.

"What's so funny?" she asked stealing a look in his direction.

"It's just, if Steve saw you driving this car he'd have an aneurysm look just bout now," he said smiling.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I don't really care what Steve says. You couldn't possibly drive yourself in that state," she said dryly.

"That's why I love you Leah. You never let me down," he said.

Leah swallowed the lump in her throat. She had always wished for Danny to say those words to her but not in a manner of brotherly love. She wanted Danny to see her as the woman she was, as someone he could fall in love with, not as one of the guys or a sister.

* * *

Leah arrived at Danny's place and turned to see him already trying to get out of the car. She quickly walked to his side to help him so he wouldn't trip on anything.

"Here let me help you," she said placing his arm around her shoulders and her around his waist.

"I can walk Leah," he slurred as he leaned onto her.

"Of course you can. I just don't want you to trip," she said taking out the spare key from her pocket. She had a spare key, given by Danny, in case of an emergency or anything.

Leah kicked the door shut behind them and led Danny to his room.

"You know, you're very beautiful Leah. Smart, independent, gorgeous, I don't know why no one has snatched you away," he whispered against her ear.

Leah felt goose bumps run down her body when she felt Danny's breath on her skin. "I ask my self the same question every day," she whispered to herself.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you instead," he said sadly to himself.

Leah didn't want to hear anymore of this. Danny was hurting her even if he didn't know it and she just wanted him to be quiet and sleep. "Come on Danny, let's lay you down," she said helping him down onto the bed but somehow their feet got tangled and she dropped on top of Danny with a soft whoosh causing Danny to laugh out loud and wrap his arms around her waist. "That wasn't funny Daniel. Come on let me up." Leah wiggled around trying to free herself from Danny's hold but he had a firm grip on her. "Danny, let me go," she demanded as she looked into his eyes, big mistake.

"You shouldn't do that," he whispered.

"Dan-" but her words were cut off by Danny's warm lips crashing into hers. She felt his strong hands entangling into her hair pushing her closer causing her to let out a low moan deep in her throat. "Danny," she whispered hoarsely when he began trailing kisses down her throat. "Danny, please stop."

Suddenly Leah found herself being flipped onto her back on the bed with Danny on top of her looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but get lost in those deep blue eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. "Danny," she began.

"Shh," he whispered as he brought his lips down to hers once again.

Leah knew this was a big mistake. She should stop this right now before either of them ended up doing something they both regretted but Leah couldn't find the will to stop. So many nights and years of wishing Danny would finally look at her in this way clouded her judgment. Danny was drunk and knew she would be taking advantage of his state but her love for him was greater than this and the way he was kissing her caused her to throw caution out the window. Leah made up her mind to enjoy this moment and worry about the consequences later.

* * *

Danny woke up the next day feeling awful. He wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Why did he have to go out and drink so much? That was very unlike him and now he regretted it. He turned his head and was greeted by another brunette head. _Oh shit_, he thought scrambling to sit up tangling his feet in the process causing him to fall to the floor. _No, no, no,_ _what the hell did I do? _

Leah was awakened by rapid movements and then a big thud. She jolted up clutching the sheet to her naked body in the process, pushing her long mussed up hair away from her face. "What's going on?" she said feeling disoriented.

"Oh my god," she heard from the other side of the bed.

Leah turned to find Danny quickly getting into his pants looking at her with shock and confusion.

"Danny, I can-"

Danny lifted his hand to stop her. "Not another word," he said a bit too harshly. As if he didn't already have enough, there was a sudden incessant knocking at his door and his partner calling out his name.

"Hey Danny, I know you're in there! Open up," Steve demanded continuing his incessant knocking.

"Great, just what I needed," he said. Turning to Leah he said, "We need to talk, don't move."

Leah watched him walk out as he tried to zip up his pants. She felt like the cheapest person in the planet for what she had done. Leah didn't think she could face Danny; there was no explanation, except that it was a huge mistake. She ignored Danny's request and quickly found her clothes to get dressed.

* * *

"What's up Danno, I thought you were picking me up?" Steve said walking into Danny's home. Steve turned to face his partner with his hand on his hips and studied Danny. "You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks. That's very impressive work, considering _I'm_ the detective," Danny snapped.

Steve raised his hands in the air. "Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said and then turned around when he heard movement from the hallway. Steve was shocked to see Leah there, well not shocked because she was there. She was Danny's friend. What shocked him was her appearance. She looked disheveled and like she was just finishing getting dressed. Steve looked at Danny taking in the fact he was barely dressed and looking just as disheveled and then he looked at Leah. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened but it didn't seize to stun Steve.

"Hey Leah," Steve greeted smiling at her but losing the smile when she looked up and immediately noticed the tears in her eyes. He turned to look at Danny.

"Not another word," he bit out. "Leah, we need to talk."

Leah froze when she saw Steve standing in the middle of Danny's living room. She had hoped Danny had sent him away and save her from the humiliation but she knew she was already paying for taking advantage of Danny's drunken state. When Steve greeted her she smiled weakly not being able to hide the tears welling in her eyes and then Danny spoke up. "There's nothing to talk about Danny," she said right away rushing to the door.

Danny grabbed Leah from the arm to stop her. "Yes there is, you know it," he whispered.

"Umm, I'll just wait outside," Steve said walking around them and out of the house.

"Please Danny, just let me go. This is already humiliating enough," Leah pleaded not being able to meet Danny's eyes. She felt a tear run down her face and quickly wiped it away. "I'm really sorry."

Danny hated seeing her cry especially because he was the reason why she was crying. "Come on Leah, please don't cry," he begged.

"Last night, last night was a mistake, _my_ mistake. I knew you were drunk and not fully aware of what you were doing but I didn't care. All I wanted was just a moment where you finally saw me as way more than just another one of the guys or, god I don't know. I just, please forgive me for taking advantage of your state," she finished the tears continuing to fall.

"Leah, I had no idea," Danny said flustered not knowing how to react to what Leah was telling him. "I'm sorry, I just, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Please Danny, don't say anything. You didn't know because I never told you but I just can't hide it anymore. I love you Danny. I have loved you for so many years now but I know you've never felt the same way and you don't have to worry. I'm a big girl and I can be responsible for my actions," she said.

Danny placed a finger under Leah's chin to make her look at him. "I'm sorry Leah, really sorry for hurting you. I should have seen it but I was so blinded by Rachel and -"

Leah placed a finger on Danny's lips to silence him. "Don't, I can't take hearing anymore about Rachel."

Danny sighed and hugged Leah tightly to him. He closed his eyes hating himself for hurting Leah. She was right, he had been drunk and she used it to her advantage but Danny knew she wouldn't have done anything if he hadn't started something. He berated himself over and over whispering into her hair how sorry he was.

"Hey Danny, sorry to interrupt but we just got a case," Steve said standing by the door.

Leah turned away wiping the tears from her eyes. "Go on Danny, I was just leaving either way."

"Leah," Danny began. "Leah, wait up."

Leah shook her head, grabbed her purse and walked past Steve without saying goodbye and ignoring Danny's protests. She had to get away as fast as possible. Leah didn't know what was worse, hiding her feelings from Danny or having him finally know. No matter what, the pain was still unbearable because Danny did not reciprocate her feelings and she didn't want him to feel pity for her. So she ran as far as possible, taking the consequences of her actions with her self.

* * *

**A/N: I love feedback so don't forget to review!**


End file.
